


Gavin Lestrade

by IamMystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, that's not my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMystrade/pseuds/IamMystrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cannot get Lestrade's name right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Lestrade

It was a Friday night. Mycroft Holmes and Gregory Lestrade were going to eat dinner with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They were all sitting around the main room, Sherlock ignoring them all and playing his violin. John looked at Lestrade. “He still doesn’t know your name.” He said.   
“No surprise…” Gregory replied frowning slightly. Sherlock paused his playing. “I know his name.” He stated.   
“What is it then?” Greg said leaning back in the seat, looking up at Sherlock. “Starts with a G, right?” He replied, thinking for a bit. John sighed and sat back, while Mycroft fiddled with his umbrella. “……………Are you asking?” Greg looked at him with a bit of disbelief.   
“God Sherlock we’ve known each other for years and you don’t even know my name!” Gregory exclaimed and sat back in the chair.   
“I know it!” Sherlock said, but stood there thinking for a while.   
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“What is my name then?” Gregory looked up at him and tapped his fingers on the arm rest.   
“G…G….Gavin! Gavin Lestrade” Sherlock said pointing the violin bow at him.  
“Gavin? Gavin!” Lestrade got to his feet. “Gimme that’s violin bow I’ll snap it right in half! Jesus Christ Gavin!?” Gregory’s angry was increasing, and Mycroft stood up and held his lover back.  
“Gregory please calm yourself. If you break Sherlock’s bow we all know that there will be a homicide here.” Mycroft muttered to him.   
“He thought my name was Gavin! He said I was his friend! Friends know each other’s names!” Greg exclaimed pointing a finger at him.   
“George?” Sherlock tried again.   
“Are you fucking serious!?”   
“Graham?” Sherlock said.   
“Where the hell are you coming up with these things!?” He tried to lunge for Sherlock put was held back by Mycroft.  
“We know he doesn’t care for certain details. Remember the solar system thing? With going around the sun?” Mycroft said softly to him.  
“He should care! We’re friends apparently!” Greg replied.   
“Geoff?” Sherlock said.   
“That’s it!” Gregory pushed Mycroft aside and lunged at Sherlock, prepared to break those prominent cheekbones. Before he could Mycroft pulled him off and held him back. “Calm down love…” He muttered into his ear, trying to calm the older man down.   
“Gregory.” Sherlock said.   
“Greg” Lestrade replied, calming down.  
“Same thing.” Sherlock said looking at John and mouthing a thank you to him.


End file.
